pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Kamiri
"These feelings cannot be stopped. Thus, you're the princess that belongs to me" -MyRu's Endless Valentine Dance |name = Mr. Mystery |katakana = プリンス・シャドー・ミッドナイト・ 「'ミステリー'」・カミリ・オブ・ クロックワールド・ザ・ファースト |romaji = Purinsu Shadō Middonaito "Misuterī" Kamiri obu Kurokkuwārudo za Fāsuto |age = 15 (physical) 18 (real) |Species = Nightmare |gender = Genderless / Looks male |hair color = Golden blonde |eye color = Yellow with stars (right) Black (left) |home = Nightfall Palace (Clock) |occupation = Idol, Student Council Vice President, Student, Prince |song sang = Shooting STAR |brand = Mr. Mystery (main) Brilliant Prince |manager = None |type = Royal Type (Celeb and Cool) |birthday = 11/28 |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Gold}} Mystery (ミステリー Misuterī), also known as Mys (ミス Misu) is an idol who came from Pritaly. He's a Royal Type idol, and the first idol with a Secret Type to arrive in Parajuku. His brand is Mr. Mystery, a brand he created himself. He is in an unit, Dream♦SPECTRUM with Flower, one of his best friends, and Haruka Shirogane, the other half of his identity. Appearance Mystery is a Nightmare with fair skin, spiky golden hair tied in a low pigtail and yellow eyes with stars inside, a symbol of his rare shapeshifting powers. He has a pair of wings, horns, and a tail, which he can make disappear at anytime. He is 166 cm tall, just like Haruka, his other half. He's left-handed, and has no weight due to being a shadow. Mystery can take any appearance and even copy someone's voice by using his powers, however this is really risky and difficult to pull off with no damage. Nonetheless Mystery likes using his life-draining powers to pull pranks on others, usually taking the appearances of objects or other idols. As a student of PriPara Idol Academy, he doesn't wear his uniform, often getting punished by Shine, who seems to dislike him. Personality A sweet, prince-like Nightmare who loves helping others, Mystery is the brighter, positive side of Haruka's soul. He's altruist, gentle with his words, very supportive and is very extroverted towards everyone, showing kindness despite of the past. Although he never asked to be a prince, he decided to set his sadness and pain away in order to become a leader worth of his now deceased mother. He often hides his pain and real feelings by acting positive, hoping to become a "symbol of safety and hope" during darker times. Mystery is a magic genius, and his skills with shadows are admired and envied by everyone. He can create illusions, change his appearance, and become impossible to recognize. Although these powers are life-draining and very dangerous, he's willing to do anything to protect his people and friends. Mystery also has a cute, childish side, seen after "breaking" his mask as a reliable prince. The real Mystery wants tons of hugs, cuddles, and will be very sad if he's not petted on the head when he asks for it. Only his closest friends get to see this cute side of him, though. Despite this "cute" side of his personality, Mystery can be very perverted. Background * The following section describes part of User:Hanako Inoue's novel and is in no way related to PriPara, but is needed for the sake of completion. Haruka and Mystery were born exactly 10003 years ago, in another world, as Hiyori, the legendary Nightmare heroine supposed to save Clockworld from the embodiment of darkness. Fulfilling her duty, the heroine sealed the deadly darkness using the legendary God Jewel, the physical form of her very soul, and paid the price by having it split in half as her body disappeared into nothingness. As the darkness she sealed had already destroyed many things and killed more than half of the population of Clockworld, many human people blamed the Nightmares, her race, for luring it over. The reason for this is that Nightmares were beings made only of shadows that live in dreams. However, all Nightmares, including her, disappeared along with it. Even 7000 years after the tragedy, nobody had forgotten about that tragedy. The two halves of the God Jewel were found by two goddesses, Enigma and Megumi, and protected, in hopes of them becoming a single Jewel again someday. The Nightmare race appeared again, born from the hatred in their parents' hearts. This time, though, they weren't welcomed into the world and every single Nightmare kid ended up being bullied or even abused. One of those children was Haruka, Enigma's son, who was born when the first half of the God Jewel reacted to the darkness in everyone's hearts. Hated by everyone, the few dozens of Nightmares in the world grouped up, and with time, learned how to enter the world of Dreams- a parallel Clockworld that only they could see. Leaded by Haruka himself, they escaped and made their own home, where Haruka was crowned as their king, declaring war on the real world. Nightmares started calling Haruka "Chaos", and giving each other new names, to completely split themselves from the world that didn't acceot them. However, King Chaos felt empty and without purpose for his whole life. Not knowing the reason for this, he never felt accomplishment, and the first time he strongly felt something was when he was betrayed and then killed by one of his best friends. Haruka / Chaos' soul kept wandering in the shadows of the two worlds, still holding onto the first half of the God Jewel. He understood that he still had something to do in the world, something to wait for - but he didn't know what. As nothing but an empty shell, he waited for three thousand years before suddenly remembering all the truth. The exact moment the second half of his Jewel reacted to the light in the Nightmares' hearts, Mystery Kamiri was born as goddess Megumi and king Chiaki's second son, and Haruka finally knew the truth. He knew that they were two halves of the same soul, that they had to reunite their two Jewels to become one, and save the world before the already present darkness completely escaped the seal. However, he didn't want this. Having lived for thousands of days feeling empty, with no hopes or dreams, just because he needed someone else, the other half of his soul, really angered the prideful Haruka. Angered to the point of straight out attacking poor Mystery, trying to take control of his Jewel and soul, and living in his soul as a deadly parasite until Mystery was old enough to understand what was going on. Instead of hating him, Mystery communicated with Haruka, showing him kindness and respect, and offering to help him find a purpose without him. Although he didn't fully know the truth, he managed to be kind to Haruka and become friends with him, talking to his voice in his head every night. Haruka stopped being aggressive, and the second Mystery was allowed by his parents to hold his Jewel, he used its powers to help Haruka have a physical body of his own again. This annoyed his father Chiaki a lot, who kept hiding for years that he was the mastermind between both tragedies, who was planning to have the two reunite before striking and straight out controlling their minds, so that he could use their immense power to their pleasure. As his plan was clearly ruined, Chiaki decide to attack them before anything worse could happen, causing a lot of panic in the whole world. Deciding to make Mystery suffer for disobeying, he forced him to sit through all of his friends' most painful moments, before destroying all of them. Haruka, who managed to escape, powerless, used his Jewel to go back to the past and prevent this. Attempting to change his appearance so that Chiaki wouldn't recognize him, Haruka ended up crashing in the past world and lost all of his memories. There, he was found during a storm by that time's Mystery, whose past had already been changed- Chiaki knew about Haruka attempting to change everything, so he made his mother and brother disappear before pretending to have gone missing. Haruka was the only one keeping the lonely prince company in the once so lively giant castle. Going in many adventures with Mystery, trying to patch up things with the real world and helping him with his genious previsions, Haruka and Mystery fell in love as the days passed, unaware of the ties between them. Haruka slowly recovered his memories as Mystery's heart was getting corrupted by darkness as well. When the truth unfolded before both halves' eyes, it was too late - Haruka's very past self, controlled by Chiaki, was killing Mystery from the inside by corrupting all of his soul in his darkness. As both were trapped in a feverish illusion created by the two God Jewels, Haruka finally remembered everything that happened in the future and in the past, and as he saved Mystery from the terrifying darkness, the two didn't need words to understand each other-- Were they going to protect their love for each other, or give up on it to destroy the darkness and save the whole world? Were they really going to become a single soul, and never see, touch and talk to each other again? What was more important to them? Their love or the world? Significant Coords *Tricolore Gold Cyalume Coord: Standard Casual and Unit Cyalume Coord *Dream Cyalume Mr. Mystery Coord: Brand Cyalume Coord. *Illusion Night Coord: Mystery's default Deluxe Change Cyalume. *Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord: His first Cyalume Coord. *Royal Thief Coord: His first Casual Coord. Relationships *'Haruka Shirogane': Literally two halves of the same soul, Mystery and Haruka could be considered straight out the same person. Due to their appearances, they also often get mistaken for brothers. Despite all this, the two fell in love before even knowing the truth and learned to support each other at all times. They absolutely need each other, even emotionally, because that is the only time they can really feel "themselves". Their personalities are completely opposites, and they need each other for pretty much anything, from school to Mystery's princely duties. And... they wouldn't have it in any other way. *'Flower': Best friends who would never let go of each other. Both can be quite lewd and perverted, and share a lot of similarities. Although Flower barely hangs out with him and Haruka at school, they're like family to each other and Flower gladly enjoys joining them in their "adventures". Despite this, there are still some secrets between the two, such as when Mystery had no idea that Flower was a male. *'Hibiki Shikyoin': It's revealed Mystery took Hibiki's place ever since COLOR debuted, in order to save her from Tenshi's plan, which could have killed a normal human. Ultimate rivals, polar opposites, and best friends who love drinking tea during lunch break. Much like Haruka and Flower, Hibiki and Mystery are usually seen hanging out and talking about their units and what to do next. *'Star Kamiri': His and Haruka's daughter. They were really close, and she always was with him at night, since Nightmares never sleep, and Haruka and Chrono were humans. He would teach her about the stars, and they would fly together in the night sky, visiting shores, abandoned castles, parks, and a lot of places. They would play together, explore forests, and watch the sun rise together before going back home. *'Paradox': His and Haruka's future son. Mystery finds it very amusing how similar he and Haruka are. He is a great fan of his music and wishes he spent more time with him. Image Gallery Mystery Kamiri/Image Gallery Trivia * His nickname is supposed to be spelled as ミス ("Misu"), but almost all of Hanako's characters spell it as ミッス ("Missu"), which can also mean Miss, to tease him, but he doesn't really mind. *Being a Nightmare, Mystery is actually genderless, as he is made of shadows that can become anything. *He's a Jewel Holder. *Even though he first appeared in May 2017, his first concept was made in around November 2015, however it was scrapped until March 2016. *There's a recurring gag where the speakers interrupt him whenever he is saying something important, always saying "PriPara pan pon! Mr. Mystery at PriPara Hills / the Headmistress' Office!". *Haruka refers to him as Mikkun (ミックン). *His real name is Prince Shadow Midnight "Mystery" Kamiri of Clockworld the First, but nobody calls him Shadow. **Hanako (character) often calls him by his full name to annoy him. **It is supposed to be so long it's ridiculous, but not as long as a Manager's. *Likes: Tea, sweets, pocky, idols he finds "exciting", singing, dancing, teasing others, friends, mysteries, chess, videogames. *Dislikes: Time, pancakes, spicy food, copycats, paradoxes, liars. Also has a phobia of "potential semes" (now ''ukes)'' and Haruka's cooking. *It's heavily implied Mystery likes plushies and crossdressing, but he never speaks about it. *Mystery refers to himself as Boku (僕), but he usually writes it as ボク. He also usually ends his sentences with ゼ (-ze), unlike Haruka, who uses です (desu) and Flower, who uses ッス (-ssu). Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Royal Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Royalty Category:Mr. Mystery User Category:Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Non-human Category:Divine Idol Category:Divine Idols